


Summer of 79

by Jassanja



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Summer of 69 (Song)
Genre: Crack, Dark Mark, Filk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally from May 2002</p>
    </blockquote>





	Summer of 79

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from May 2002

I got my first real Dark Mark  
Earned it from the Dark Lord  
Scratched it till my skin bled  
Was the summer of '79

Me and some guys from school  
Had a mission and we tried real hard  
Rosier died and Lestrange got imprisoned  
I shoulda known we'd never get far

But when I look back now  
That summer seemed to last forever  
And if I had the choice  
Ya - I'd always wanna be there  
Those were the best days of my life

Ain't no use in complainin'  
When you got no job to do  
Spent my evenin's down at Knockturn Ally  
And that's when I met you - ya

Standin' on a Dark Shops porch  
You told me that you'd wait forever  
Oh and when you touched my mark  
I knew that it was now or never  
Those were the best days of my life

Back in the summer of '79

Man we were killin' muggles  
We were young and restless  
We needed to unwind  
I guess nothin' can last forever - forever, no...

And now the times are changin'  
Look at everything that's come and gone  
Sometimes when I touch that old Dark Mark  
I think about ya'n wonder what went wrong

Standin' on a Dark Shops porch  
You told me it would last forever  
Oh the way you held my hand  
I knew that it was now or never  
Those were the best days of my life

Back in the summer of '79


End file.
